1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a touch detecting device capable of detecting an object coming closer thereto from the outside, a display device with a touch detecting function, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch detecting devices capable of detecting an object coming closer thereto from the outside, which are called touch panels, have been attracting attention in recent years. Such a touch detecting device is integrated with a display device, for example. By displaying various types of images or the like for input on the display device, the touch detecting device is used as a device for inputting information. Integrating a touch detecting device with a display device enables input of information without using an input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad.
Some types of technologies for touch detecting devices are known, including optical, resistive, and capacitive technologies. Capacitive touch detecting devices have a relatively simple structure and reduce power consumption. Touch detecting devices are required to detect approach or contact of an object as reliably as possible. Such a touch detecting device is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-172028, for example.
In touch detecting devices, the detection sensitivity and the position detection accuracy have a trade-off relation with the detection speed (report rate). To increase the detection sensitivity, it is necessary to provide as many detection circuits as possible. To increase the position detection accuracy, it is necessary to provide as many electrodes as possible. Providing many detection circuits and electrodes may possibly increase a detection time and a drive time, thereby decreasing the detection speed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a touch detecting device, a display device with a touch detecting function, and an electronic apparatus that can maintain excellent detection sensitivity and excellent position detection accuracy in touch detection and increase the detection speed.